The Truth
by Aegyo Haru No Saranghae
Summary: i don't know want to say, just RnR please m     m    and sory if my english languange so bad          RnR PLEASE Minna-San m     m


Spirited Away

Waiting and waiting, that's all I can to await his arrival. In my head I kept saying "if the promise is still valid? It's been more than seven years I waited. Haku what he had forgotten his promise to me and?, You want how many more years I'm waiting? 10 years then? No way! I miss Haku once with you, I'd love to meet with you, eager. "

My tears fell away, and immediately remove to my classmates did not think that rather than not.

"Chiiiii!" * Hugging her from behind *

"Koto Ko ... what are you doing? You made me suffer a heart attack you know!"

"Sorry, I see you end of this gloomy continue, what's Chii? If there is a problem just say so, I'm your friend hm?"

"Haahh" * sigh *

"Chii Ah, what the hell is your manners? Breathe deeply so, like grandmother!"

"Haahh" * sigh *

"Chii, stop your breath down, you're wrong with you? You're confusing me, if there is a problem just say so!"

I think for a moment. Do I have to tell me everything on the koto, about my adventures when I was in the spirit world? All about the hot water bath, about everything I've ever experienced, and about Kohaku? I thought, but, maybe he'll think i'm crazy! Or people are not crazy!. I looked at the koto with eyes as if to say "please do not bother me", she understands the meaning of the reaction that my gaze.

"Okay, I understand, but if there are any issues that make you stress the story just told me Chii?"

"Um ..." I said, I only reply to the word koto with a smile, after that Koto like astonishment, and immediately go left me with a look of confusion.

The bell, the sign reads back from the school already had been, I still sit quietly in class, staring pensively out the window. I did not look right to the outside of the window, but fikiranku roam far, back when the "time". I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy, my reverie was like I was there one more time. Initially, the first time I was there I felt shocked + scared, alien world, a world that collides with the real world, such as portal to the gates of the gate past.

World during the day when there is no activity at all, quiet, like a ghost town, but when night comes, the world seemed like the city lights sparkling, beautiful, but I shocked, I think the activities 'this' is the person people like me , but they are all ghosts and spirits can I tell them all the old monsters are monsters that I see from the history books, and that's where I first met with Haku, more precisely 'Nigihiyami Kohaku'. He is the same with me, he comes here by himself, and he worked as a bodyguard Yubaba.

Yubaba is the owner of the famous spa in the world. Every night a lot of (very!) Who come there. Besides me and Haku, there is again a person who is really human like us are 'Lin'. I do not know why he could be here, and I never ask about it. Suddenly, I remembered back when I parted with Haku, and remembered the promise that again. Menitikan I had tears, try not to imagine that day again, but can not.

"Chihiro?"

someone breaks into my thoughts, and I was swiftly turned to the sound source and called me earlier.

"Zen?" I replied, with a puzzled look

"What are you doing here? You're not home yet?" he replied with a sweet smile, and sat down beside me. Zen my friend but he is different class, while he was student council president at my school, her sweet face and gorgeous, making the girls here to fall in love with him. When I first met him, I had a little fall in love with him, but only for a moment, because my feelings are still stuck with Haku.

"Em .. it, somebody I have now finished picket duty, so I'm still here hehe" I said nervously

"Are you alone?"

"y... yes others directly to blur all " I replied still with the same tone

"Oh Chi"

"Yes?"

"You're going home with me?"

"Eh?"

"It means you say 'Yes' let's" Zen, he hold my hand all the way

"Zen wait, i..." I could not finish my words he was interrupted.

"Do you mind?" he asked

"Uhm .. no" I shook my head and bow my face to cover my face is blushed out, a large Zen and warm hands, making my heart pound.

"Was good then," he replied with his trademark smile that

Along the way there was silence between us, I want to start a conversation confused what?

"Chihiro"

"Yes?"

"Actually, what are you thinking about? You lied to her if you had a picket? I'm always watching you, which I see you only think of something thoughtful? What's wrong?"

it makes me torn perkatannya shock, I stared.

"Eh? No! Maybe you're mistaken!" I tried to escape from what he said was

Zen stopped in his tracks, which made me stop my steps as well.

"No, I can not be mistaken, do you have something that you buried makes you so often during this daydreaming?"

"No I'm not daydreaming!"

"Lie! If there's something incriminating your think, tell it!"

"I've said I do not have any problem!" I pull my fingers from the Zen, and the top of my voice ran away from him.

"Hey! Chihiro wait!"

I ignored what she said. Run fast, leaving Zen is still left standing.

xxxxxxx

"I'm home" I replied

"Welcome Chii, why so long? Mother've been waiting for from last"

"Mom?" I looked at my mother with the juice of wonder, not what he usually waited for me there? I thought

"Chii oh yes, there are people waiting inside he said he had been acquaintances, kalu was his name .. em ... who ya? If we do wrong Baba, Yuba ... Ah! Iya name Yubaba ~! I do not think you have an old kenalanorang hohoho ~ mother proud of you "

"Yu ... Yubaba?"

my eyes widened in disbelief! Yubaba? Yubaba here? I thought, I ran as fast as lightning to the living room, and ... "Yu Yubaba ..?"

"Oh, hey chi, eventually you go home too, had long since we have not seen ya" she said

"Yu ..." I menitikan tears

"Hey, are you why? Why even cry?" He walked toward me

"YUBABA!" I was a little bent and hugged him tightly, I can not believe Yubaba here.

"Chihiro or cents? You're a big boy now huh?"

she returned my embrace with a warm feeling

"Yubaba" I'm really glad she's here, but, there is what he needs here?

"Chihiro, you're ok right?"

"Uhm .. yes" I replied with a smile perkataanya my most sincere ...

"Yeah I just started talking, because I do not like alkaline stale, like Chihiro, about Haku ..."

"Haku? What about Haku?" hear the name of Haku, I immediately excited, you could say thrilled half to death.

"So he .."

I can see, there is expression of anxiety in the face Yubaba, my face looks like now transformed into anxiety

"Haku, what happen?"

"Chihiro" my mother said ... "uh sorry you're again talking seriously huh? Well, the mother going out for a while, you help keep the house well, and to ny. Yubaba sorry if I disturb"

"Yes" I replied

"What is not what the lady" retorted Yubaba

"The mother went first, then yes I'm well at home Chi"

The atmosphere became quiet, and lived alone with just me Yubaba

"Yubaba, what's with Haku? Katakana?" I began to wonder at him, Haku what happened to you? I thought

"Look, Haku Dying, already more than three months she was unconscious"

"Go .. Why? Why can?"

My whole body began to numb, my whole body trembled, sehinnga I fell on the floor, limp as cloth ditupkan wind. My tears now pouring down my face, my chest ...

"Chii sorry, if I'm just telling you now, long story ..."

"Yu .. Yubaba, I ..."

"Yes Chii?"

"A ... I'd like to meet Haku! Please take akau there! I'd love to meet with Haku"

Haku dying? This is impossible! I ... I ...

"OK, that's what I want to hear from your mouth, Haku every he fell asleep, always mention your name, I think, he seemed to need you so badly at his side. Ever since you came back to the human world. Haku appeared frequently moody, and sometimes not viable. I do not know why, but I'm sure it's because you Chihiro. I never asked, 'Do you want to see Chihiro? " but he responded by saying that a lie 'no, I do not want to meet him, I'd forgotten about', but I saw her face, she resisted all of that. And I also do not know what is in fikirannya. Yes that's what I know about Haku so far. "

Hearing all the stories about Haku, from Yubaba, I really wanted to meet with Haku. Haku? I'll see you again, I'll be the first memeulai 'promise'. Do you still remember our promise? I think you still remember it. ... My heart Haku

"Yubaba, when do we get there?"

"Tomorrow, at noon, exactly 12 hours, I'll pick you up at 11 noon, so you're getting ready"

"Uhm ... yes!"

"Then, you'll excuse me"

Yubaba turned into a crow and flew out the window, she is a witch who can say quite old, umrunya now 121 years old, yes ... in the spirit world no one would be dead, they will only experience the process of growth, and aging , it has reached its maximum limit.

Without thinking long again, I immediately rushed to my room on the second floor, I immediately opened the closet pakainku, and packed in taskuu, that's all I bring, and I carried a small book, approximately 5cm x 7 cm in size, it is a book that given to my grandfather before he died, the contents of kakkek travel records, which makes me interested is the neighbor of an island called 'Grinxengger' I'd love to go there

Grandpa was also never told that to my island, he said the island's inadah once, like a giant flower garden, and grandfather also once said, that there, there is a treasure that is very meaningful to the island. And so far there was no one person could ever open it.

Yes that's a piece of a story my grandfather told me.

Lunch is now changed that night, morning and night now changed. I opened the curtains of my room and opened the window, so that fresh morning air can get into my room. My lyrics of hours, show times at 8:15 minutes. Again I looked at the blue sky, I dongakkan kepalku, enjoying the wind that caressed my hair smooth. For a moment I think, is this a dream? If this dream, my terbagun please do not let me out of my sleep. Because this was the moment I'm waiting for this, see Haku again.

Now my heart is mingled pleasure and anxiety. Happy because I will meet with Haku and others, anxious at the thought of Haku current circumstances. Haku ...

xxxxxxxxx

"Chihiro, are you awake?"

my mother shouted from the floor one

"yes mom! What's wrong?" I retort

" you've got Telephone, from Zen! Quick lift!"

Zen? There is what he call me in the morning like this?

" Mom, Just say I'm still sleeping!"

"It can not be said this is very important! Hurry down Chihiro! Do not let the mother went up to drag you down!"

oh, what's the Zen?

"Iya iya bu me down!"

with heavy steps I went down to the bottom, toward the living room, where my phone was, picked up my telefonku ... "hello" I started my first conversation

"Chihiro?" Zen said from behind the telephone

"Yes what is Zen?"

"You still mad at me?"

"About?"

"About what happened yesterday?"

"Oh it was not anything else, I forget suadah"

"Thank God, I'm afraid you're angry, once again I want to apologize"

"Zen is not what what, you're not wrong it my fault, because I've said rude to you"

"No, I know you possessed the problem, and I forced you to tell me, I'm sorry that my attitude"

"Hahahahaha"

"Why are you laughing?"

"No, I just think this is funny once, each feeling guilty, and the race to apologize, hahahaha, oh yes Zen, there is what you calling me so early?"

"Hahahahaha, that's right. Em ... this is how I want to apologize to you and therefore have entered the summer vacation, I'd like to take my vacation at the Villa, you want it?"

vacation, how is this? I've promised to Yubaba, and this is more important ..

"Sorry Zen, I had an appointment with my grandmother for a vacation in her village. Today I am leaving, I'm sorry Zen" I said, I kinda felt bad with Zen.

"Really? Yes sudalah no prob, another time"

"I was not feeling you Zen, I am so sorry I?"

"Never mind Chihiro I understand it"

"Um ... thanks Zen"

'For? "

"Because you already understand me, hehe"

"Hahaha, you Chihiro is so weird, hm ... ya your wellcome"

"Oh Zen, then I gotta go take a bath?"

"OK, see you next month Chii"

"Hm .. yes"

Telephone connection is lost, my pembicaraan with Zen came to an end.

"Chihiro"

"Yes, mum?"

"There have been Zen calling you?"

"Oh, was that he asked me to go on holiday to his villa"

"Hold you to answer it?"

"Can not"

"Why?"

"I had no appointment with Yubaba, to go to the villa today"

"What?" You did not tell mom? "

"Oh, sorry mom, i forgot, to tell you about it"

"Basic you are, you've got everything ready Chii?"

"yes mom"

"OK, take care with Yubaba, not to bother him!"

"Ok, I understand"

"how long in there?"

"Not sure"

"Um ... okay"

Finally, I shall wait for that 11 hours was coming too. And once fitted Yubaba come get me, not through the window like yesterday, but through the door like a normal person, and I was ready waiting for him.

"How? Have you prepared everything?" Ask Yubaba

"Yes I'm ready" I said

"Gosh you two are such a war would be" my mother replied

"Probably will be like that" replied casually Yubaba

"Hohohoho, it's gone then you leave it, be careful ya"

"Uhm .. yes"

"Then you'll excuse me madam"

"Yes please"

"Chihiro let's go"

"Alright"

Before I left, I hugged her tightly, and my dad, maybe I'll go with a very long time.

We set out does not use taxis or other vehicles, but we're going to use a broom to fly Yubaba property, our goal is a hill that was first time I encountered. And that's where there is a long tunnel that connects with the world beyond my world ... ..

"we arrived Chii"

" ..."

"hold my hand, and close your eyes"

"Uh ... um, okay"

I hold Yubaba hand, and closed his eyes, I like to feel the flow of the chakra flow in my body, hot, cold mixed flows is what I feel inside me, I could not see what is done Yubaba.

"Open your eyes"

I opened my eyes, and .., all I saw was the same as last time, instantaneous time stopped, everything stopped.

"Yu .. Yubaba"

"Come on hurry up the road"

"Yes"

Me and Yubaba walking down the tunnel, very dark, after passing through the tunnel, there is a place like the place waiting for the train station, very quiet here, go through the afternoon sun through the window, and we arrived at the destination end, a light ahead us, and ... Hamaparan saw the green pastures that are very wide, and as night approached, the vast prairie will turn into a vast ocean.

And the tunnel, the tunnel is a road that connects the real world with the world of the past toward this place. City where the spirits are, and stealth stealth age used to be, and unique creatures strange creatures are here.

This is what is called 'Spirited Away'

Gateway to 'The World of Spirits'

'And the beginning was my adventure in this world, once again'


End file.
